multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
The War for Rahavi
The War for Rahavi was a planetary invasion conducted by the Prothians over the home planet and home solar system of the Rahavians. However, the Prothian invasion was thwarted by the Hydran Viral Invasion of Rahavi in 4.000(.021) AM. Prothian Invasion In the early months of 4.000(.017) AM, an unknown craft was found on the radar of the Joint Nations of Rahavi Space Agency. It made course for all three planets in the Revanah System before arriving over the lunar colony of Rilac and disappearing. This was enough to scare the nations of Rahavi into creating the Joint Defense Force of Rahavi in 4.000(.018), pooling nearly 60 million soldiers to create a unified army in the event of an invasion. That event came in 4.000(.019) AM when over 360 Prothian ships arrived in the Revanah System, all of which made course for Rahavi and Rilac. The JDFR immediately scrambled its forces in preperation for first contact, and the more wealthy nations began evacuations in cities. In three weeks, the Prothian fleet arrived at Rilac and within two minutes, Rilac City had gone dark to Rahavi. A few hours later, 6 million Prothian troops arrived via drop pods onto the planet. After just 3 days of fighting, the JDFR reported nearly 60% casualties in the parts where fighting was heaviest. Already, nearly 500 million Rahavians had been killed and the slaughter just continued. The Joint Nations of Rahavi attempted contact with the alien threat to find a peaceful end to this, but they could not get through to the Prothians. Entire cities had been destroyed by orbiting ships, killing everyone who inhabited them. After 6 months of fighting, the JDFR launched 3 nuclear missiles into space in an attempt to destroy a portion of the orbiting fleet that was making it nearly impossible to form a resistance. These missiles detonated, managing to destroy 8 Prothian ships as well as two Motherships in orbit. This proved to be a turning point in the JDFRs military resistance as the Prothian fleet no longer posed an obstacle as the threat of another nuclear attack kept the fleet at bay. 1 year after the invasion, JDFR forces became desperate for a victory against the invaders. A tenth of the planet's population had been killed in just one year, and entire nations had 'gone dark' as the Prothians continued to march forward. That victory finally came in Operation Nelson, where a desperate counterattack on a Prothian Drydock succeded in destroying the Prothian Drydock known as Dockyard C-03. It also severely crippled Prothian military operations in the southwestern hemisphere of Rahavi. 18 months after the invasion, Rahavian forces suffered the worst defeat in the war during The Battle for Remethia in which nearly 6 million JDFR troops were killed and the entire continent of Remethia was lost. However, the Prothians saw the loss of the first Battle Walker during this campaign, proving to the Rahavians that the seemingly indestructable walkers could be destroyed. Even as Remethia fell, Rahavian resistance forces were still fighting across the globe with increased ferocity. 22 months after the invasion, the Prothian advance halted due to reverese engineered weapons coming into the war, thus evening the playing field. Suddenly, it was not a one-sided war and the Rahavians began to slow down and halt the Prothian advance. In the southwestern areas of the globe, JDFR forces began to even counterattack Prothian occupied territory. However, as the tide of the war began to shift in the Rahavian's favor, a meteor crashed on the continent of Trebethia. It did not cause much damage like it should have though, causing many to wonder why it hadn't destroyed the surrounding area. Hydran Invasion A few weeks after the meteor had impacted the planet, the surrounding Survival Camps began to go dark to communication. The JDFR sends in Biological Warfare Control teams in to scout out the area and investigate why the Survival Camps had stopped sending updates. What they found was terrible. Nearly 13 million Rahavians had been infected with a mutation-causing virus that had turned them feral. The 30 man BWC team engaged in a brief firefight with the infected population, in which 24 BWC agents are killed to the 37 infected killed. However, 3 infected bodies are recovered by the time evac arrives for the remaining 6 BWC agents. Two days after the incident, the virus is confirmed to be of alien origins and the blame goes on the Prothians. What the Rahavians did not know was that another meteor had impacted Remethia, a Prothian controlled continent, and had began infecting Prothian soldiers. The Hydran virus began to mutate, creating telekinetic Hybrids capable of linking their minds to that of the other Hybrids, forming an organized force. 23 months after the initial Prothian invasion, the Hydran virus begins to outbreak on Trebethia. Within weeks, nearly the entire population is infected and turned into Hybrids. A new form of Hydran appears, known as a Carrier. It is a infected bug that is used by the leader Hybrids to spread the Hydran virus faster than air currents would. The JDFR is forced to evacuate the remaining 19 million civilians out of Trebethia and begins air raids to try and thin out the Hydran forces. By this time, Prothian forces had retreated off planet and began special operations in an attempt to find a cure for the virus that had quickly infected over half of the planet. By mid 4.000(.021) AM, the Hydran virus had completely overrun JDFR forces on Trebethia. Over 1 billion Rahavian civilians resided there pre-Hydran arrival. However, the sole remaining uninfected continent of Bermethia was under complete Rahavian control since the withdrawl of Prothian forces from the planet. It was estimated that there were only 2 billion Rahavians left on the planet that were not dead or infected by the Hydran virus. In the final months of 4.000(.021) AM, Rahavian scouting parties that were sent to Trebethia reported that the Hybrids had began building massive buildings. At the time, it was unclear as to what these buildings would serve as. It was assumed that the Hydrans had no technological awareness, but the energy cores used in the buildings pointed to the theory that the virus had originated from an advanced race that relied on viral reproduction. It was also unclear as to how the Rahavians were going to combat the Hydrans as they had now outnumbered Rahavians 2:1. The remaining forces of the JDFR decided to launch an attack on Trebethia from the sea in an attempt to gain a foothold in the continent. Operation Strike was launched with an all out assault on the burned out ruins of Tirem. However, when the surface fleet arrived they found a massive fleet of airships over the city. At the time, it was unknown as to whether these airships were of Prothian or Hydran technology. The airships began to open fire on the Rahavian fleet, but ground troops finally broke through Hydran defenses after suffering heavy casualties. This was the starting point of a long campaign to try and retake Trebethia. In 4.000(.023), a Jogorian evacuation force of 50 million United Federal Naval Marine Corps Marines arrived on planet to evacuate the remaining Rahavians on the planet. As soon as all forces were off planet, the three Jogoria Class Titans in orbit desolated the planet surface to exterminate the virus. However, they were too late as multiple modified asteroids had been launched to nearby planets filled with the Hydran Virus laying dormant. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:War for Rahavi